villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gordon Freeman (Freeman's Mind)
Gordon Freeman is the hero of the Half-Life video-game series re-imagined into the self-serving anti-hero/anti-villain protagonist of the Machinima web series Freeman's Mind by Ross Scott. Freeman's Mind Generally the storyline of Freeman's Mind follows that of its source material, Half-Life; however unlike his canonical video game counterpart, this Gordon is a neurotic, eccentric and narcissistic individual who tries to escape from the Black Mesa facility with little to no regard for everyone else involved in the incident and always busy having rambling internal monologues. In the end he is met by the G-Man who Freeman mistakes for a Time Lord. Like in the Half-Life campaign G-Man gives Freeman a choice to work for him. Freeman chooses to work for G-Man by stepping into a portal, which results in him being placed into stasis. In a post-credits alternative ending where Freeman refuses, he is teleported to an area of Xen overrun with grotesque and deformed G-Man monsters. (Additionally the series features two "what-if" scenario episodes showing two alternate endings for Freeman: one where Freeman falls to his death when trying to reach a ladder on the far side of an elevator shaft, being pulled down by the additional weight of a shotgun he discovers; and one where he escapes via teleporter to a forest in an unknown location somewhere on Earth, steals a car and drives to freedom.) Approximately twenty years later, Freeman is awoken from stasis and sent to City 17 by the G-Man, where he finds that the world has been overtaken by an alien empire known as the Combine Relationships *Barney Calhoun - Barney Calhoun worked as a security guard at the Black Mesa Research Facility. Although Barney seems to regard Freeman as a close friend (especially if the Barney's Mind series is anything to go by), Freeman has trouble recollection Barney when meeting him in City 17, even though Barney claims he owes Freeman a beer. *Dr. Isaac Kleiner - Kleiner was Freeman's mentor back in the day, and one of the few (or if only) people that Freeman truly respects, although this is shown to be out of some fear as well as Freeman is aware that Kleiner is a dangerous individual. *Alyx Vance - Freeman finds Alyx annoying in the extreme, both because of her apparent naivity and playful nature, and also because she jokingly referred to him being "not much of a talker" after he delivered several lengthy monologues, which he then took as a jibe at his expense. Other appearances outside of Freeman's Mind Ross Scott's incarnation of Freeman appears in other Mind Series spin-offs, which serve to create a shared universe of sorts. In Barney's Mind (which is filmed using Half-Life: Blue Shift), stock footage of Freeman can be heard shouting "sucker" at Barney at the Black Mesa Inbound. Later on when Barney is looking through the surveillance cameras, he sees Freeman walking by a scientist and replying to him "sup fool" when the scientist says to him good morning, which causes Barney to burst into hysterics. At the end of Barney's Mind, Barney witnesses an unconscious Gordon being dragged away by HECU marines. In Shephard's Mind (which is filmed using Half-Life: Opposing Force), Adrian Shephard attempts to stop Freeman entering a portal to the Xen dimension, and refers to him as a "big orange fuck", although Freeman enters regardless. When Freeman's Mind got round to this bit in the game, it is revealed that Freeman heard a voice saying "backrubs", as his hearing was affected due to the loudness of the teleporter starting up. In the defunct spin-off Felix's Mind (which primarily used Half-Life 2: Episode One as a main setting), it is revealed that Gordon Freeman had a twin brother named Felix, who Gordon got a job at Black Mesa. In an alternative timeline following Half-Life, Felix is instead woken up by G-Man from stasis and fills in Gordon's place as the saviour of humanity, although Felix has little interest in this role and is just trying to survive. The series also revealed that Felix and Gordon's parents are dead. The series was taken down by its creator, Corky64 and is no longer available to watch online. An unofficial sequel titled Freeman's (-ish) Mind 2 was created by Jared "CooL" O'Brien set during the events of Half-Life 2: Episode Two. However it was cancelled after 4 episodes. Jared had provided the voice for Freeman in a short flashback in Felix's Mind's first (and only) episode in the second series. Like Felix's Mind, this series is no longer available to watch online. Gallery Gordon Freeman.png|Gordon Freeman riding on the tram as witnessed by Barney Calhoun in Barney's Mind See also *Gordon Freeman - Heroes wiki article on Gordon Freeman from the Half-Life series. Category:Protagonists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Control Freaks Category:Machinima Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Thief Category:Mischievous Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Comic Relief Category:On & Off Category:Opportunists Category:Paranoid Category:Titular Category:Egotist Category:Unseen Category:Delusional Category:Parody/Homage Category:One-Man Army Category:Insecure Category:Greedy Category:Wrathful Category:Sophisticated Category:Scapegoat Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Murderer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Master Orator Category:Cowards Category:Internet Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Addicts Category:Abusers Category:Amoral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Siblings Category:Comedy Villains